The Fifth Alice: Freeing the Wonderland
by starpower9000
Summary: The story of the first four Alice's has come to pass. But another girl is going to follow in pursuit... Is there a place beyond your wildest dreams? Is there a way to get in? Once in, how do you return? What will you do? How do you try...NOT to die? Based on the vocaloid song Alice Human Sacrifice.
1. Prolouge

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading this! This is just my sequel to Alice of Human Sacrifice, the infamous Japanese Vocaloid.**

**I do not own AlceHuSac. Enjoy!**

There once was a small dream. That dream had wanted to grow, to not be forgotten. So it came up with a plan to bring 'Alices' in to create their own 'Wonderland'. The first Alice was of the spade, and she took to slashing whatever was in her way with her ruby-red sword. Eventually she was imprisoned deep into the forest, never to be seen again. The second Alice was of the diamond, and he sang his twisted melodies all throughout Wonderland, finally meeting a person who silenced him forever. The third Alice was of the club, and she was the sweet, deceiving ruler of the land. But fearing the end of her life, she finally snapped and went crazy, thus securing her regime forevermore. The fourth Alice was a set of twins of the heart. They wondered into Wonderland out of curiosity. They came running through countless doors, exploring and trying to find where they started. The brother and sister were the closest to the brave, but unfortunately they won't wake from their dream. They're lost in Wonderland.

The tiny dream frowned. His Alice's were getting nowhere. He needed to find one last Alice, so he could obtain the goal he wanted. The dream slowly felt he was being forgotten, and it frustrated him.

"I'll let the other Alice's decide." He finally said. "I'll bring them back, but for only a short time, and they can decide."

The tiny dream thought it was a very good idea, and decided to get on with it as soon as possible.

"It's time for Wonderland to be revived at last."

There once was a tiny dream

No one knew who dreamed this dream, it really was a tiny dream

This made the tiny dream think.

"I don't want to disappear. How can I make people dream of me?'

The little dream thought and thought, and at last it came up with an idea.

"I'll make people dream me, and create their own world."

The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade

Righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand

Never hesitating to slay all within her way

Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland

But deep into the darkened forest Alice walked the line

Captured and imprisoned, an embodiment of sin

If it were not for the murderous path she left behind

Nobody would suspect that she had ever been.

The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond

The broken echo of the lies within demented words

He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland

Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed

Deadly yet so beautiful, a voice just like a rose

Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death

He left a flower blooming sadly red

With a twisted grin, this dying man breathed his last breath

The third Alice was an innocent girl of the club

An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland

She charmed the people of the land to every beck and call

A peculiar country answering to each command

So she rose to the throne to be the country's queen

Consumed by a paranoia of her own impending death

Soon the queen succumbed to a dark, nightmarish dream

Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime.

As this passed, two children walked in the woods

Partaking in tea under trees they'd never part

They found an invitation to the queen

It was the Ace of Hearts…

The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity

Both were lost, and could not find the boat where they began

So they ran through countless open doors so recklessly

A brother and a sister running wild in Wonderland

A stubborn older sister, a witty younger brother

But they had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland

They would never wake up from their terrifying dream

Forever they will wander in this twisted fairytale.

Alice was a girl no older than 13, living in a quiet village on the end of a small country. She liked venturing out into the woods and near the edges, just to have a little fun and exploring. But what Alice would see today would be unlike anything she ever saw before.

Prologue: The Forest of Seasons

Alice walked quickly across the meadow into the grounds of the forest, her violet boots flattening strands of grass in the early morning mist. The sun's first rays were poking out of the clouds, and you could hear the whoosh of the trees, almost as if they were dancing. As she approached the forest grounds, there could be seen a barbed wired fence circling the woods, blocking it from all society. Some people had believed the forest to contain the unknown so it was sealed off for the discomfort of the townsfolk. But here Alice stopped, and stooped down, catching the frails of her purple dress in her hands before slipping silently under a hole near the bottom of the fence. Yes, it had been worn over the years and sometimes, if a person got it just right, they could easily bend the wires back and make an opening,..

After dusting herself off on the other side of the fence, Alice scurried deeper into the forest. It was not totally against the rules, but if she was found she wouldn't know what could happen. She called this her little 'private grounds', of a sort, where she could pretend to be anything she wanted, do anything she wanted, and frolic and explore the forest herself. She'd make a little tea set, sometimes sing, or pretend to be the queen, where she was loved by all in her fantasy world.

"All hail Queen Alice!" she sang. Today, obviously, she had chosen to play the role of the queen first.

"I shall rule with kindness and everyone shall adore me." She continued.

A few minutes later she would sing a sweet song, singing was one of her most wonderful talents. Alice liked to perform, or act in a play as a beautiful young maiden the most.

Last but not least would be the exploration. Maybe a quest as a girl knight, or just exploring like a young child, curiosity overflowing. She picked up a wooden sword and swung it around, pretending to be in a fierce battle or clearing the way for her comrades. After a few minutes of slashing across the small clearing, Alice put the sword down and walked deeper into the woods for exploration herself. She looked behind trees, in suspicious-looking clumps of dirt, thinking there'd be buried treasure there. There always weren't, so she added her latest rocks to her amazing rock collection back at the clearing.

So after finding a special-looking rock colored a light shade of purple, Alice headed back to the clearing and placed it next to her other peculiar-looking rocks that were colored a sweet shade of red, blue, yellow, and green.

After placing it next to the others, she sat down in the chair next to the tea set on top of a white table. Alice sighed. Sometimes she had nobody to talk to. Nobody to join her in her fantasizing. She actually wished something would happen, something wonderful, something she could be good at and enjoy forever.

Well, something did happen, but not in the way she expected it.

"Isn't there anything out there that could at least be more interesting than now?" she asked to nobody in particular.

All of a sudden she heard rustling in the bushes behind her. Alice shot up, and turned around to face the sound. Sitting on the edge of her chair just in case she had to run, she tensed as the rustling got louder.

Finally, something did pop out of the bushes.

It was a white rabbit.


	2. Chapter 1: Into the Wonderland

**Hello again! This is the 1****st**** chapter of The Fifth Alice: Freeing the Wonderland. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Into the Wonderland

Alice let out a huge sigh, turning her head to the ground. The sound of shuffling brought her back to look up, and she noticed the rabbit had gone a bit closer. It had a stopwatch in its hands. A pretty big one, actually, for the size of the rabbit. Alice smiled, and sitting in her chair, she beckoned the rabbit closer, thinking it'd be able to keep her company in the forest.

Alice suddenly looked up. _Wait,_ she thought, _since when can rabbits hold stopwatches?_

Alice looked back at the rabbit, who had inched closer to her with the stopwatch. Alice giggled. This was a strange moment indeed. Out of curiosity, Alice slowly got up and kneeled in front of him, then after 5 seconds, Alice pushed the ends of her dress back and lie on the ground in front of him. The white rabbit had not moved yet, instead stared at her with a look of curiosity on its face as well.

After a few minutes, Alice thought he was trying to start a staring contest when she reached out to pet it. Instead, the rabbit drew back, then leaned forward and pushed the stopwatch towards her.

Alice cocked her head in wonder, and reached out to the stopwatch. "Is this for me?" she asked the rabbit, who ruffled his head as if to say yes.

Alice picked herself up and stared at the big stopwatch in her hands. It was gold with intricate designs on it. A long chain was attached to the top, while she could clearly see the set button centered in the middle of the chains. Alice pressed her ear to it, and she could hear a slow ticking sound coming from the inside.

"Thank you Mr. Rabbi-"Alice started, looking up, but the rabbit had gone. "Oh. He probably had to go somewhere. I should check out this watch he gave me." She opened it. "Look at the time! I do need to be getting home."

With one last glance around the clearing, Alice dashed out of her grounds back to the fence. She ran as fast as she could and did a barrel roll under the fence out the other side. After brushing dirt off her dress, she ran home, stopwatch gripped tightly in her hand.

"I'm home!" Alice said, barging into the door of her wooden house.

"Hello Alice. My, you look dirty! Where have you been?" her mother said, greeting her at the door.

"Oh! I've-" Alice started, when her mother interrupted,

"Playing with the other children again, I suppose. Now go on, take a shower and come back down. And change your dress! Come on, hurry up!"

"Oh, ok." Alice stuttered, rushing into the hallway to her room.

A while later, Alice came back to the living room with another one of her purple dresses

"There you are. I've been waiting. I'm going to go down for a little errand, I want you to watch the house when I'm gone." Her mother said, packing up her things.

"Alright." Alice said, her mind fixed on the stopwatch she'd left upstairs.

Alice didn't hear her mother shut the door until about 5 minutes after she left. When she finally snapped back to reality, she shot up off her chair and ran off to her room to check out the stopwatch.

Alice lay on her bed, holding the watch up as if she was showing it to the ceiling.

"My, what an interesting watch Mr. Rabbit gave me." She murmured, tracing the designs on the front with her finger.

"I wonder if something happens when you open it." Alice stated. She then opened it again, expecting to see the ticking of the second hand and the other two circling around the clock. But when she opened it, the clock wasn't ticking. It was as if it was never working and was what? A hundred years old?

Alice frowned, suspecting something. It had been ticking earlier, hadn't it? It'd even told her the exact time so she could head home! Alice tried to think, what was going on? But it hit her. Maybe it had run out of battery. Alice jumped up, determined to fix it, but realized they didn't have batteries yet. She flopped back down onto the bed, thinking of possible ways she could try and fix it.

"Maybe Mr. Rabbit wanted me to fix it." She thought, and Alice never liked letting anyone down. Just then, she remembered she'd left some batteries back at the forest next to her tea set. She'd wanted to try out that electrical battery the other kids in town were making all over the place.

Alice crept out of the house, locked the door and pocketed the key to the house. _I'll be gone just for a bit,_ she thought as she looked around. When Alice was sure nobody was looking, she took off for the forest.

Alice sat in the middle of her clearing, sitting in her chair, holding the stopwatch in one hand and two batteries in the other. _Hmmm._ She thought. _Now where do these go again? _Alice wasn't the mechanic type, honestly.

Finally, after a lot of fussing over the batteries, Alice wanted to just give up and open it to see if there was anything that would help her on the inside. But to her great surprise, the clock was working again, looking as normal as ever.

Alice jumped up; relieved she didn't have to do anything. "Mr. Rabbit! Oh Mr. Rabbit! I fixed your stopwatch for you!"

But after nobody showed up, Alice sighed, sat back down, and stared at the clock as the seconds went by. _Tick, tick, tick._

Staring at the clock, Alice noticed a little flat card (like a DS card) halfway inserted into the bottom of the clock. Curious, she pushed it in. The clock started glowing, and a projector-like image burst out of the top. Alice was astounded as a video began to play.

There once was a tiny dream

No one knew who dreamed this dream, it really was a tiny dream

This made the tiny dream think.

"I don't want to disappear. How can I make people dream of me?'

The little dream thought and thought, and at last it came up with an idea.

"I'll make people dream me, and create their own world."

The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade

Righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand

Never hesitating to slay all within her way

Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland

But deep into the darkened forest Alice walked the line

Captured and imprisoned, an embodiment of sin

If it were not for the murderous path she left behind

Nobody would suspect that she had ever been.

The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond

The broken echo of the lies within demented words

He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland

Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed

Deadly yet so beautiful, a voice just like a rose

Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death

Single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed

With a twisted grin, this dying man breathed his last breath

The third Alice was an innocent girl of the club

An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland

She charmed the people of the land to every beck and call

A peculiar country answering to each command

So she rose to the throne to be the country's queen

Consumed by a paranoia of her own impending death

Soon the queen succumbed to a dark, nightmarish dream

Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime.

As this passed, two children walked in the woods

Partaking in tea under trees they'd never part

They found an invitation to the queen

It was the Ace of Hearts…

The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity

Both were lost, and could not find the boat where they began

So they ran through countless open doors so recklessly

A brother and a sister running wild in Wonderland

A stubborn older sister, a witty younger brother

But they had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland

They would never wake up from their terrifying dream

Forever they will wander in this twisted fairytale.

Alice watched as the song ended, and five figures popped up. She recognized them immediately from the song, who oddly all had the name 'Alice'…

"So… you're the new Alice?" the red one in a dress asked, as if she was talking to her.

"I don't understand… I AM Alice." Alice said, hoping the girl in red could hear her. She seemed to have, as she nodded her head and a figure in blue replaced the girl in red.

"She looks tough, what do you say, Miku?"

A girl in green was transitioned next, and she said, "Yes, Kaito, she looks brave." Alice suggested this green girl was Miku.

A pair of twins came up on-screen next, smiling sweetly at the girl. "Len, she might be able to save us!" the girl said. "Yes, Rin, this is promising." The boy replied. "Meiko! You know what to say, right?" the yellow girl asked. The girl in red popped up again, and said,

"So…. Alice. Do you want to explore Wonderland?"

"Um, excuse me, what is Wonderland?" Alice asked, curiosity growing.

"It's a place where you can have fun!" Kaito, the boy in blue, said, as he danced across the screen.

"You can do anything you want!" Miku, the girl in a green dress sang, walking across a throne room that looked like her own.

"Explore anytime you want!" The twins in yellow, Ren and Lin, yelled, skipping around a field.

"Sounds like fun." Alice rushed, leaning closer to the screen.

"We in total are the first four Alice's to venture into Wonderland." Meiko, the woman in red said.

All five of them shared the screen now, and holding up their hands Alice saw markings of a spade, diamond, club, and both sides of the heart on the twins.

"Oh! But it seems like you all have used the suits!" Alice said, worried she wouldn't be able to go into Wonderland.

"Don't worry." Kaito laughed. "You've got your own suit."

Alice looked down at her hand and turned it over. There, on the side, was a purple club with a heart and space in the middle, interlocking to form a diamond. She gasped in surprise.

"You're welcome to go into Wonderland now." Miku said sweetly.

"But there are many dangers." Rin said. "Yes, Rin." Len sadly shook his head.

"You need to become the true Alice to be able to escape Wonderland." The five Alice's said at once, one synchronized voice.

"Escape?" Alice said, suddenly frightened.

"There is no turning back now. You have the suit. You have been chosen to become the true Alice. You cannot fail." Meiko stated sternly.

"What shall I do?" Alice looked up at the sky she was so familiar with.

"You need to separate us from the bind that keeps us trapped in the Wonderland." Meiko said.

"Only the true Alice can go back and forth between the worlds." Kaito followed.

"We weren't really meant to be." Miku said.

"Just a test." Rin continued. "To see if any one of us was good enough." Len finished.

"First you will have to free me from my prison deep within the forest." Meiko continued.

"Then you must sing my favorite song to bring me back to life." Kaito said sadly.

"Convince me death is not a bad thing." Miku sighed.

"And find us a way out of Wonderland." Rin and Len finished.

"But, I saw, that is…four?" Alice stuttered, recalling the song the Alice's had sung.

"It is not impossible if you believe, miss." Kaito said.

"Nothing is impossible in Wonderland." Miku continued.

"You can explore and wander and do anything you wanted to!" Ren and Lin cheered.

"The portal is in the stopwatch. Go on, we've been waiting for you." Meiko instructed softly.

Alice woke up in a strange clearing that looked a lot like her own. "My, that was an interesting dream." She said as she stood up. Alice brushed off pieces of grass and dirt off of her purple dress, and walked a bit ways off into the forest. She shoved away some tree leaves and grass, taking a great amount of care as to where she stepped.

Alice walked into another small clearing with a ray of light shining down into the middle of the place. She followed the light down as it fell upon a younger boy with black hair wearing a costume of white that was several sizes too big on him, sitting down in the middle of the light with his back to her. Alice stepped closer, wondering why the boy was there and if he had to go back home soon.

She hadn't gone three steps when he turned around. He had a really cute face, almost hidden by a swab of hair and bangs that fell cleanly over his eyes.

"Is that you, Alice? You came to see me, right Alice?" he asked, in a light, sweet voice.

"Oh! Um, I didn't know I'd find you here." Alice said, as she sat next to the boy.

"I'm glad you came, Alice." He murmured, and then spoke, "You're here to free the Wonderland, right?"

"I guess so." Alice said, thinking about her weird dream. She was about to say more when a peculiar sight caught her eye. The boy had the stopwatch attached to his jeans by the chain. Alice's eyes lit up.

"Oh, you're looking at my watch? Isn't it pretty? I use it all throughout Wonderland." The boy continued, staring into the distance the whole time

"Yes, it's very pretty." Alice said, "Why am I here again?"

The boy sighed very faintly, and pointed to Alice's hand. On it was the familiar purple-colored suit: A club with a heart and spade inside interlocking to form a diamond.

Alice stared at it for a while, and finally said, "So I'm the fifth Alice."

"We've all been waiting for you." The boy said. "Wonderland wasn't the same without you."

After considering the fact, Alice asked, "Where are we?"

The boy ignored her, and instead answered with a different answer. "It's time for you to complete your first task." Without looking at her, the boy pointed to a door that Alice hadn't noticed before.

It was a red door, with the suit of spades on it. Alice walked up to it and stroked it. Some paint got off onto her fingers and she rubbed it off. But Alice noticed - it wasn't really painted.

The boy didn't move this whole time, instead he remained sitting cross-legged in the middle of the meadow.

"I'm being forgotten." He said out loud. Alice turned around.

"Pardon me?"

"Nobody wants to remember that I'm here." He said. And for the first time, he turned around and looked the girl in the eyes. "You'll help, right? You won't let me be forgotten."

Alice could only nod her head as she stared into those dull, white eyes that were centered above his cute, young face. The boy turned back to his position.

"Finally, Wonderland will be freed." The boy bit his lip. "Good luck, and don't die."

Alice stared at him for a while. The poor boy. She turned towards the door, and pushed it open. She could see a clearing, bathed in sunlight. But on the other side was a dark forest. She turned around to look at the boy in white, who was still sitting in the middle of the clearing.

"I won't let you down." Alice firmly said, if she could give a little comfort. She walked through the red door with a spade. At the last second she turned around, "What's your name!?" she yelled as the portal began to take effect.

The boy didn't say anything. He had closed the door behind Alice.

**She was falling, falling through the Wonderland, to the dark woods where she'd meet the first Alice, Meiko.**


End file.
